


Working

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Spoilers for episode 311. Half of the unit is undercover at a party.





	Working

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Once more, _driedflowers_ made this fic better with her beta.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slash, written for "de_bingo"‘s prompt _Party_  
>  **Wordcount:** 600 +  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 311, maybe a little canon divergence, I couldn't resist to mention someone from another show that plays in Chicago here.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

"Oh shit!" Mouse quickly pulls Jay into a corner. "Kiss me!" He leans in and presses his lips against Jay’s.

Jay wants to do and say many things. Remind Mouse that they are undercover at this party and undercover means working. Tonight, working means waiting for Damian, the cooperative dealer, to lead them to the guy who bought the nitrogen that was used in a series of burglaries during which a teenage girl was raped.

Half of their unit is around as well and could see them kissing, which would be bad, because their boss hates relationships within his team. They could really get in trouble.

But on the other hand, everything in Jay tells him that breaking the kiss would be wrong. They are supposed to be random party-goers after all, having a good night. Strobe lights are the only light flickering over them, so they might not even be seen.

Mouse’s lips are hot and sweet from the drink he was sipping at, and he grasps Jay’s jacket, pulling him closer, so Jay curls his hand around Mouse’s neck and kisses him back with all he’s got, forgetting everything for a moment.

When Mouse breaks the kiss, they’re both out of breath.

"Sorry," he says into Jay’s ear, still breathing heavily. "I just saw Jimmy Steve and..."

Jay curses. Jimmy Steve’s a thief of luxury vehicles and busting him and the garage he worked for was one of Mouse’s first tip offs as Jay’s CI.

"I didn’t want him to recognize me. Or you."

Jay nods and fights the desire to kiss him again.

Speaking of people from their team seeing them, there’s Erin Lindsay, pushing her way through the crowd towards them and Jay is very glad that she knows about him and Mouse. "Guys, Jimmy Steve is here."

"Yeah, that’s why..." Mouse gestures wildly between himself and Jay.

"Sure, Mouse." She just raises an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitches. "I didn’t see anything. "

"Let’s hope that’s not the guy they’re waiting for," Jay says. Jimmy Steve didn’t know that Mouse worked with the Intelligence back then, and Jay has no desire to change that.

"I heard he’s dead, or on the run from the Brazilian mob..." Mouse says, because on the streets there are a lot of theories about Jimmy Steve and his whereabouts.

"And I thought he was still serving time." Jay snorts. "Did Prince Charming say anything?" He addresses Erin, talking about the dealer. "Or saw anyone?"

"Not yet. But he’s taking to a lot of people. I’ll let you know if anything comes out of it." She points in Damien’s direction, rolling her eyes. "Burgess has to play the girlfriend the next time."

Just on cue, the dealer looks around, probably looking for her, so they join the crowd again, and while Erin and Jay head for their person of interest, Mouse makes it to the bar, where he finds Adam Ruzek, watching Kim Burgess and Kevin Atwater on the dance floor.

"Did you and Halstead just kiss?" Ruzek asks and Mouse almost chokes on his water. How did he see that?

"Yeah, that was for cover." He manages to nod. "A guy from an earlier case showed up. Jay arrested him a few years ago, and we didn’t want him to recognize us..."

Ruzek nods, luckily too distracted by Burgess leaning into Atwater and laughing, when Atwater say something close to her ear, to pay real attention to Mouse’s excuse.

He then casts a glance towards where Jay and Erin are standing with Damien. Erin just played with her hair, tonight’s sign that something’s going on.

"Stay here, Mouse," Ruzek tells him, then goes up to Atwater and Burgess, and throws his arms around their shoulders and together they move closer to their colleagues.

Mouse stays at the bar, clutching the ice cold glass of water in his hands, hoping that whatever will happen next goes well...


End file.
